Never Forget
by CuttieGirll57
Summary: Austin reflects on his feelings for a certain girl.


It's kind of funny if you think about it. The first time I met that girl, I didn't think much of her. Then, I even found her a little annoying. I never would have thought that she was going to become the only thing that fills my mind. I only focused on what I didn't like about her instead of focusing on the things I _did_ like. And now, they all come crashing down in my head.

God, is she gorgeous. During our time together, I did my best not to show my interest in her looks. Because, let's face it, she's a stunning girl with a curvy figure and an adorable face. How could any guy _not _drool over her? No, I didn't do it in an inappropriate way, just an you're-totally-gorgeous-and-hot-and-I-can't-take-my-eyes-off-you kinda way.

Leaving her (extremely pleasant) looks aside, she certainly is a charming and surprising person. At first, she just seemed that self-absorbed girl who saw herself as being the best at everything she did. But, as I got to know her a little better, one thing became clear.

She's so much like me. She's just an ordinary girl full of confidence. She has big dreams and doesn't know how to start pursuing them. Just like me, before I became famous. I feel so bad now that I think about the whole thing.

I could say I didn't feel anything for her while she was here, but I would be lying. I did have a thing for her since the moment we met, when she helped me in making one of my biggest dreams real. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have managed to do it. That's when I felt a spark. She didn't owe me anything, I had just met her, but she still did what she could to help me. I really owe her a lot for that.

After that, I found her annoying and kind of arrogant. So I tried to convince myself that what I felt for her was just like any crush on a hot girl I've had before. I told my self that my emotional feelings for her were nonexistent, like zebras. But I knew it wasn't true.

I could feel that I didn't actually dislike her, I just found her a little too insistent and, maybe, a little crazy. Yeah, that's another one of her traits that I thought I hated. Turns out I like it.

I like the fact that she can get a little crazy at times. Because I can't say I don't do that too. It's really funny how I keep finding so many similarities between me and her. I didn't think about any of these things while she was here.

When we performed that incredible song together, there definitely was something between us. And I'm sure she could feel it too then, even if she doesn't feel that way about me now. She did mention having a boyfriend, even though she didn't seem happy with that.

I just wish I could see her again. It's been a week since I last saw her and I miss her so much, even if I hadn't known her for a long time. I hope I can get to see her again in the near future, even though I'm not sure if I'll tell her about my feelings. Because I have no idea how. 'Hey, I think I feel something that I have no idea what is for you.' 'Uh...ok.' Yep, that's how it would go.

God, why did I reject the offer of being her partner? It could have worked. Ally would have minded, though. Now that I think about it, Ally's the reason for my rejection. Ally's my partner and I will stick up for her no matter what. And I could tell she actually disliked the girl. And I could tell why. She kind of insulted Ally, even if she was unaware that she was doing so, by implying that she isn't a great songwriter, even though she probably writes the best songs ever. I could tell that Ally was really getting annoyed with her, so I couldn't have done anything else. The shy songwriter's my best friend and becoming partners with somebody else would have ruined our perfect relationship and would have really upset her. I hate seeing Ally upset.

If everything could have gone my way, I would have accepted her offer and get her into our group. She's a great performer so we would have made an awesome duo! Ally would have started writing for both of us, Trish would have become her manager as well, and Dez...well, he would have just kept on doing what he does: editing awesome videos together.

But doing would have meant risking my friendship with Ally, so I thought it wasn't worth it. Now I spend every single moment regretting that moment when I rejected her. She could have gotten her big break, while I would have been able to see her regularly. Maybe something could have blossomed between us.

But now we're out of each other's lives and, even if I see her again and tell her about these feelings I have for her, it won't make a difference. We would barely see each other, long-distance relationships don't work, everybody knows that. It would actually be better if I _don't _see her again. That way I won't look at her and be around her, knowing I'll never be with her. Maybe I kinda do know what I really feel about her. But it doesn't matter. I'll just try to live with that. I just don't know how.

Actually, I don't think I know anything anymore. I'm just so confused about this whole thing. I guess the only thing I'm sure about is that I'll _never _forget **Jessie Prescott**.

_**A/N: Yep, you were most likely guessing it when I, eh, I mean Austin mentioned him rejecting her offer of being her partner. I tried to keep the girl a mystery, but I just couldn't do it. If I didn't give clues, it wouldn't have worked. Austin was thinking about his moments with Jessie and I had to mention them at least a little.**_

_**I think this is actually the first Aussie story! Yay! If you're on Tumblr and were looking in the A&A tag yesterday, you would know who I am. The biggest and almost (I say almost because you never know) only person who likes this couple! I seriously ship them so bad and wanted them to get together even if it was for just one episode! **_

_**I did my best to keep Austin in character, but I don't know if I managed to do it. Sorry if he's OOC, I tried.**_

_**I did have a little Auslly in there, but in a friendly way. We all know how much Austin really cares about Ally and I felt the need to throw that in there. I just adore their friendship. But, when it comes to relationships, I actually prefer Aussie. Sorry, shippers. I do like Auslly, I'm just not one of those who are crazy obsessed with it and I like to think that they can be with other people, except for each other. And I want Austin to be with Jessie, even though it won't happen, since it was a one-time crossover. As for Austin and Ally, I won't mind if they start dating but I'd prefer them to stay best friends, because, in my opinion, their relationship is perfect the way it is right now.**_


End file.
